


Magical Disney Saving Our Childhood

by Gknight21



Series: Magical Disney Series (Phase 1) [3]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gknight21/pseuds/Gknight21
Summary: The Disney Knights are back and have to face their biggest challenge yet by saving the characters from their childhood and lots of obstacles in the form of Bill Cipher, Metal Green, PIXAR and all of their allies (Present, Past and Future)     Be prepared for a whole lot of mayhem, mystery, bits of comedy, adventure and friendship! (Sequel to Magical Disney race to save cartoons)
Series: Magical Disney Series (Phase 1) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942663





	1. Chapter 1- Ally Mcbeal moment and a flash of memories with Birthday Wishes!

**Author's Note:**

> I will Survive belongs to Gloria Gaynor and the Neighbourhood(I only used the start of it)belongs to Vonda Shepard! Petal belongs to Samantha Peace Heartstar and Both Thunder and Syliva belong to Dark's Essence! AnonymousZGirl owns Van, the Disney Mages, White hood, 'Maya' and the Junior Disney Knights along with the mysterious girl who's name will be revealed next time!

A few Months had passed since PIXAR and Coral's defeat and I hadn't told any of my Disney Knight friends about the loss of a friend from school.

It might have been partly because of that and the fact that I'd managed to finish Ally Mcbeal after over a year of having the complete series that I began to experience a few scenarios of it.

Bee did tell the Author about her dream and the warning before she went off to Disneyland with Puppycat to train with Wayne for a while.

There was an electronic digital clock by my bed side that made a buzzing sound.

"There's a song for all you folks out there who's first love just died from a brain tumour" a man said through the clock's radio.

"It's the picture of the boy next door..." a young lady's voice said.

Then I changed the music.

Gloria the person who sang 'I will survive' as she magically appeared in front of me.

I tried to escape her but she magically appeared in the bathroom and when I tried to make her go away my hands went through her.

As Gloria kept sing, I was wearing my red 'Awesome' top with blue jeans and tried to grab my coat but ended up leaving it on the floor.

I ran across the street as cars braked hard to avoid running me over as Gloria chased after me and with the last part of the lyrics slightly distorted as I ended up bumping in Sky.

"Grace, hi" Sky said

"I was being Chased" I said.

"Pigmies?" Sky asked.

"Worse, Disco" I replied.

"Well, your birthday's coming up soon and you want to invite some friends to your house don't you?" Sky asked.

"Yeah. I'll go do the invites" I said as I went down the street to a party store.

Sky, Kenny and Bryn gathered everyone together and were planning on throwing an extra special surprise party.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

While Sky and the others arranged my party, PIXAR and Coral had just finished altering their future plans which were on Pixel's hard drive.

A group of future Disney fans called the Disney Mages (Which are like the successors of the Disney Knights) intervened as they knew PIXAR and Coral had plans to ruin my birthday as one of their altered schemes.

Two girls called White Hood and Van were at the Disney Mages' side.

The Disney Mages wore different coloured cloaks to cover their faces and armour to protect their bodies.

They were all different genders and very diverse but prefer to keep their identities secret from everyone apart from each other.

Van was a 16 year old with gentle sweet looking red eyes and Disney Mages were like her bodyguards.

White Hood was wearing a white version of little red riding hood's cloak and white summer dress with puffy sleeves with her face covered by her hood, parts of her blonde hair was showing and a good shadow blotling by her side.

She wielded a super badass keyblade called Snow Angelic from one of Green's past lives that was white with black swirls on the handle

Van was the reborn good part of Doom from his youth.

Van had the Changeling from 'A slice of life' by her side.

Unknown to both Van and White hood, they both had an element of balance:

Van got refinement while White Hood got attitude.

Van's weapons were similar to Garnet's gauntlets only golden-yellow but she could summon them just like Garnet can and they used their weapons to stall PIXAR and Coral from starting to carry out their future plans draft.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Maya' summoned her friends, The Junior Disney Knights to protect the current ones from the shadows outside the party.

All of the Junior Disney Knights wore armour and helmets that disguised their voices to conceal their ages.

One of 'Maya's friends was called Petal.

She was the future daughter of Chee Chee who was 15 and had joined the group by chance as before 'Maya' lost parts of her memory along with her name , she recruited people from different parts of the future as well as her time.

Petal wore a gold helmet that fits around her whole head (like Vanitas's helmet) with a small black glass eye slit which had her own version of Synergy inside it, and a blood red veil that covers her nose and mouth for decoration, gold body armour with blood red breast plates, boots, and blood red symbols for hope, warrior, leader, and guardian on the arms in Japanese symbols as well as blood red swirly accents, and parts designed to look like she wearing blood red fingerless gloves over the armour with A bracelet made out of a red Wayfinder she made to match Aqua, Terra, and Ven's underneath the armour along with a detachable dusty rose colored cape(like the one Aqua had) and a keyblade called Sparks of Hope.

Underneath the helmet, she had black curly shoulder length hair with three ruby red highlights on both sides of her face along with her right eye is red, and her left is purple as she had Heterochromia.

Her partner in battle was a good Necho Cat dreameater with a long neck and six legs with a combination of slate blue and light blue coat which swirl together near its rear as its design had a musical theme with the gold bells on the tip of its pointy ears and its collar, and the eighth note-shape of its tail, its yellow eyes had a cheery expression, its whiskers and collar were both a light blue that fades into a bright green with the lower part of its note-like tail was purple that transitions into yellow and its knees were striped with purple and yellow, purple paws called Lullaby.

When she does her hero stuff, she gets Synergy to give her a angel warrior form by saying 'It's go time, Synergy' where she changes into a pale skinned girl with white angelic wings wearing a white flowy dress, no shoes, and a white mask with silver lining, silver sparkly hearts and swirls decorating it, with a four pointed diamond and white feathers at the top that covers half her face, pale, but bright icy blue eyes, long, ankle length flowy blonde hair the same shade as Namine's, and pastel pink lips through her gold earrings with turquoise colored gems and changes back by saying "It's Over Synergy".

Two of her friends were called Syliva white and Lighten Thundrickson(AKA Thunder)

Syliva had Long, silver hair with a small bow in her hair that secures her hair in a plait and large, crystal blue eyes, with long eyelashes wearing white and sky blue crop-tops with short shorts with a white armour over her clothes infused with light to help her light powers in emergencies with a silver crescent moon on the back along with a matching helmet wielding a silver-ish wand with a crescent moon on the end.

Thunder had short, spiky yellow hair with white highlights, with green eyes wearing a yellow hoodie armour with a press-down helmet (Similar to Ant man's) along with a pair of black shades, over his eyes wielding a sword, which he can trigger tornadoes, lightening, rain, and thunder when he recites certain words (Yad lufituaeb ruo syortsed nus siht tub, thgin tilnoom eht sekirts rehtaew siht) plus he had a crush on Syliva. They both had a connection with Sky and Kenny somehow.

"They're coming" Syliva said.

"We have to protect the Current Disney Knights at all cost so I put you in mini teams throughout the shadowy area of the party's entrance. Syliva is with Thunder, Petal is with Lullaby and everyone else is together in couples." 'Maya' said.

"What about you?" Petal asked.

"I'll be on my own so if I get caught, none of your existences is put in danger" 'Maya' stated.

"Synergy, are you ready to kick some butt?" Petal asked.

"I'm ready, Petal" Synergy 2.0/ replica replied ( **might have to call her 2.0 so we're not confused with the original** ).

"Lullaby?" Petal asked.

Lullaby nodded.

"If you're all ready then let the mission begin. Let's go!" 'Maya said as she whispered the last part as they travelled to the first location of the party which Synergy knew about and hid in different shadowy places including the other two locations.

She knew that if the party didn't go on something bad would happen to all of the Heart Fragments that involved Sammy.

At the same time, The Last Heart Fragment merged from the shadows with a similar hairstyle to Vanitus' wearing a Gothic battle armour outfit similar to Terra's armour design with red glowing eyes.

His name was Derrick and he was the dark half of Judge Doom.

As I survived through the long summer holidays, I reflected on the shows I used to watch:

Childhood Cartoons and shows from my own:

The new adventures of Winnie the Pooh

KP

Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi

Atomic Betty

Hannah Montanna

Cory in the house

That's so Raven

Danny Phantom

Avatar: last Airbender

101 Dalmatians (At some point)

American Dragon

House of mouse

Lilo and stitch

Recess

The book of Pooh

Bear in the big blue house

Tweenies

Teletubbies

Out of the box

Little Bill

Spongebob Squarepants

The Powerpuff girls

Ed, Edd and Eddy

Dexter's Laboratory

Foster's home for imaginary friends

Kids Next Door

American Dragon

Clifford the big red dog

Rugrats and All Grown up

Teen Titans

Lizzie McGuire

Suite life of Zack and Cody

Arthur

Blue's clues

The replacements

Dora the explorer(Original and the star included one)

House of Mouse

Rolie Polie Olie

Maggie and ferocious beast

The Emperor's new school

The Saddle club

Mary-Kate and Ashley in action

PB and J otter

Barney and friends

Bob the builder

Camp Lazlo

Cow and Chicken

I am Weasel

Johnny Bravo

Totally spies

Danny Phantom

Avatar Last airbender

Xialin Showdown

6Teen

The Cramp Twin

Recess

Scooby Doo Where are you?

As Everyone prepared the special location they had chosen for my surprise party, They too reflected on their childhood shows:

Other childhood shows:

Tom and Jerry

Tom and Jerry Kids

Phil from the future

Cyberchase

the Proud family

Code Lyoko

A pup named Scooby Doo

Hey Arnold

Ducktales

Darkwing Duck

G.

Yin yang yo!

Yugi oh!

Inhumaniods

Even Stevens

Secret squirrel

Brother bear & Brother Bear 2

XXXXX

"I need you guys to find the Apple of Discord" PIXAR ordered the remaining members of her team.

"Did someone say 'Discord'" Discord asked from afar.

At the same time, Coral had gathered her team.

"I want you guys to sabotage the party" Coral said.

"Where is it?" Rippen asked.

"It's in three different locations. The first one is this place" Coral said as she showed them a picture of the 'Fish, Cage and Mcbeal' law firm.

The villains smiled as they rushed through a portal to the location.

The Junior knights stayed outside the location and guarded it from any attackers while keeping themselves unseen.

Then my birthday eventually came round and Sky and Jean blindfolded me as they took me to the secret location.

When I took off my blind fold, I saw the bar from Ally Mcbeal with balloons that had My little pony, KP, Iron man, Winnie the pooh, Mickey and Oswald together from Epic Mickey, Lilo and Stitch and of course Jem as well along with a few other cartoons I love including the Looney Tunes, the Warners and the tiny toons!

There was a banner with 'Happy Birthday Grace!' on it in purple fancy writing.

Then I was given a '17' badge by Jean and I smiled.

"Come with me, Birthday girl. There's more!" Sky exclaimed.

"More?" I questioned as she dragged me through the exit into the House of mouse!

"Hi there, Birthday girl! I've got a special guest for you. Make that THREE guests. It's Oswald the Lucky rabbit, Twilight Sparkle and Tony Stark!" Mickey exclaimed as all three characters appeared on stage.

"Happy birthday! It's your birthday! You're a day older now!

Happy birthday! Happy Birthday! So say it loud!" they sang.

"It's your birthday and you get to experience Disney and the magic that's so free" Oswald sang.

"You're gonna get extra special gifts both physical and not. -wink-

Just believe me when I say it's amazing and it's powerful like a machine!" Tony sang.

"Birthdays are always most special with your friends and cherish this special gift. Yeah!" Twlight sang.

-Music break-

"Come on in you guys!" Twilight said as her friends came into the nightclub as well.

DJ Vinyl Scratch began to mix the track music with the 'let the rainbow remind you' music as everyone sang that song.

XXXXXXXXXX

Outside, as Coral's team tried to find the bar place from the outside,

The Junior Disney Knights used their weapons through the darkness to throw the villains off the scent as they used Lullaby to attack from behind with 'Musical Bolt'.

Thunder chanted his spell and caste thunder/lightening on them to scare them off.

Petal even used Synergy's power to create a hologram illusion of a giant monster.

'Maya' used a special spell to take each chess piece of Coral's team out of the game which resulted in them being cast aside onto the road like a pile of junk.

XXXXXX

The remainder of PIXAR's team which consists of the Dark Disney Knights, Slimy L, Venice and Proto-blaze, Yokai, Maximus and Minimus found the Apple of Discord -A golden apple that turns people into the worst versions of themselves- and brought it back to PIXAR's place on the moon again.

They arrived as PIXAR and Coral returned from the past with Eric and Blackthorne to interrogate 'Maya' to see if there's any interesting villains in the future she's from to recruit.

When they went to the dimension in between again, she was gone!

So this time, PIXAR sent the Dark Disney Knights as back-up for Coral's team in order to get 'Maya' back.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the house of Mouse, I felt so happy that I cried tears of joy.

"There's one last surprise" Jean said as he led me into a secret portal through the kitchen door.

I ended up at a live Jem concert!

"Thank you so much you guys!" I said as I hugged Jean, Sky and Bryn who were also at the concert.

"You're welcome, Grace. You needed something to cheer you up and remind you of all the thing you love which is what we did" Sky said with a smile.

"Yeah" I said as we watched the concert together.

Jem and the holograms sang 'Let's not forget the past' at the concert.

Chee Chee went into the corridor of Backstage and used one of her summon charms that was given to her by a long-term friend to summon a old friend for a special someone.

She didn't know who but she knew they'd need a helping hand.

The screwdriver charm lit up and sent out a burst of light which looked like the concert's special effects to everyone watching the show.

Out of the light came Noah.

He was the one that had helped Petal build her armour and replica Synergy in the future.

He was Chee Chee's age and had green eyes, a bushy beard(Probably matches his hair), was six feet tall and scraggy brown hair wearing a black mechanic outfit, combat boots and his baseball cap with the Monster Energy drink logo on it.

"I don't know who needs your help right now but I'm sure you have some idea" Chee Chee said.

He pictured Petal in his mind.

"Yeah, I do" Noah said.

"Go help them, Noah" Chee Chee said as Noah disappeared in a flash of light.

Meanwhile, Charis had been assigned to help the holographic Numbuh 9001 and 126 with the real life branch of the KND and secret TND (with even a possible AND (Adults Next Door) hidden among them) during the aftermath of the party.

But what she didn't realise was that Father and the leader of GKND were hunting them down like animals.

XXXXXXXX

Blaze led the Dark Disney Knights to the Ally Mcbeal bar and saw figures in the bushes.

"'Maya'? I know you're there!" Blaze cried.

"Show yourself!" Nyx cried.

Something moved.

"Come and get me!" 'Maya' cried.

Then all 8 of them chased after the figures.

Before long, Brook (actually called Beck I think) caught something.

It was 'Maya'!

Before long, 'Maya' was hauled back to the between dimension for Interrogation.

"Maya, are there are useful villains in the future that can help us?" Blackthorne asked as he and Eric was with PIXAR and Coral to help with the interrogation.

"The one called 'Erica' from the dreaded Jem Movie in the Reality realm can help you, Eric. As for Coral, one of your old friends might be of use" 'Maya' said.

"That's all for now. Don't ever try to leave this dimension again or I'll hunt your friends one by one until there's nothing left!" PIXAR threatened as she, Blackthorne and Coral along with Eric left.

"'Maya' to White angel. Come in White angel" 'Maya' whispered.

"I told you before 'Maya', my codename is Warrior Angel like my form" Petal said through their interdimensional communicator somewhere in their helmets.

"I can't leave this place or PIXAR will try to hunt you all down but I have a solution.

Find this Grace girl and see if she can help. When you do, find shelter underground because I'm going to bust out of here once you're all save so I can find some answers and remember my true name" 'Maya' said.

"How do we find her?" Petal asked.

"By connecting with Synergy. If your Synergy connects with the original one, you'll be able to find out what Grace looks like and track her down" 'Maya' explained.

"How fare back in time are we talk here, girlfriend?" Petal asked.

"As far back as the 1980's" 'Maya' replied.

"Oh, boy. Do you still have your future vision abilities?" Petal asked.

"Yes, I did. You need to find her before he tries to bring his brother back if not before then, then before more villains join the alliance like long-time villains for example that Croncker guy from the fairy show with the buck-toothed boy called Timmy (Who's voiced by a girl!). I see a huge battle coming and they will need all the allies they can get" 'Maya' replied.

"Ok, We're on it boss. Warrior Angel, out!" Petal said as she synced out of their connection.

Just then, Rippen appeared who'd been sent to be a security guard in that dimension so she wouldn't escape.

"Don't try anything funny, kid or You'll wish you hadn't" Rippen said.

'Maya' chuckled.

"You have no idea how skilled I am" 'Maya' said in a disguised distorted voice as she materialized a picture of Mr Cronker in her hands while they were behind her back.

XXXXXX

So Eric went to the future with help from Coral to find Erica inside Astral Music (the live-action replacement for Starlight Music and based on Astral, the character).

Before Erica came into the room, he found the script to the live-action Movie on her desk.

Then she came in.

She had shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes wearing the same blue suit from the trailer.

"Hello, Mr Raymond. I've been expecting you" She said.

"Are you my sister?" He asked.

"We'll get to the personal stuff later. Why have you come here?" She asked as she dodged his question.

"I've got a proposal to make to beat my enemies and help my futuristic allies with their 'Knight' problem by hitting it where it hurts" Eric said.

"Go on" Erica said as she listened eagerly.

"We should kidnap all of the old toons from their childhood starting with Darkwing Duck and his toon team" Eric replied.

Erica smiled.

"You've got a deal" she said as she shook his hand.

 _Maybe she is my long-lost live action sister?_ He thought

_-to be continued...-_

_Cutscene:_

_The Disney Magic the Shadow Blot had absorbed travelled back to Disneyland but encountered Bill Cipher on the way in the future to fuel him_

_He knew the Author was back and now that he had the Time Baby's body could face him for the last time in history._

_Dipper discovered something on the second floor in the secret laboratory and read the 'cipher' files while wearing a protective helmet._

_Outside somewhere near the town in a crop field, it began to glow a blue light as the crop shifted to create an image of Bill Cipher._

" _He's coming!" Stanford whispered._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Peridot contacted Yellow Diamond through her mini hologram interface._

" _I'm already on Earth. You can have back-up through Emerald and a few other Gems from Homeworld." Yellow Diamond said._

" _I'll be waiting" Peridot said as she looked over at a picture of the Who Cares bears and smiled._

" _The next Invasion is coming" Yellow Diamond said._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Somewhere on Mount Olympus..._

_Sora in his new KH3 form with Donald and Goofy were fighting the new water-based heartless as they climbed up it to stop the titans from reach Olympus the home of all the gods (Minus Hades)._

_Sora could turn his keyblade into two blue and orange bow guns to fight the heartless along with a chariot and use his new power called_ Attraction Flow that lets them execute skills based on Disney theme park attractions.

But they were then teleported to the world of 'Tangled' close to Rapunzel's tower as they fought more heartless.

What they didn't know was that Young Xehanort was watching their every move and Smarty had his own Gummi ship with his fellow Toon patrol pals for when Sammy needed them.

However, due to the fated time of the next clash between light and darkness, Sora, Donald and Goofy experienced a universe reset in 2018.

-End of Cutscene-

_Extra:_

_Wayne in his younger form had brown hair, ice blue eyes with a twinkle in them, and a kind face wearing a blue Imagineer uniform with a golden hidden mickey._

" _Where are we going?" Bee asked._

" _To a special place in Disneyland for your training" Wayne said as he led her to Walt's secret fire house apartment._

_He pulled back the rare picture of Oswald and Mickey together that was drawn by Walt himself (I think) which revealed a hidden staircase behind the wall._

_Bee and Puppycat followed him down to a secret Disney-themed training room._

" _I'm going to teach you sword fighting moves and Amanda is going to be your sparing partner" Wayne said._

_Amanda Lockheart came out of the shadows hold a sword with a golden handle._

" _Hello, I'm Amanda and I look forward to spar with you" she said._

 _Amanda had_ olive skin, blue eyes, long dark brown hair and looked almost Asian around the eyes wearing a white shirt with a black cardigan over it, blue jeans and grey shoes.

" _The Overtaker Kids are people who are Kids that_ _were_ _put under a spell by the Overtakers to spy on and attack the Keepers outside the parks that were either tricked or promised a better Disney World by the Overtakers in exchange for their services instead of tricked gaining enhanced natural strength and endurance in the process. I suspect that they want to ally themselves with other villains not just the Overtakers(Disney Villains) mentioned from our world" Wayne told Bee._

_Jess, Amanda's 'Sister' came in on cue._

_She had strawberry blonde hair wearing a red and purple sporty outfit with a hood over her face which kept her eyes out of view._

" _I saw the Overtaker kids talking to a group of dark knights led by someone called 'Slimy L' and watched them form an agreement to help them in my dream" Jess said._

" _Jess can dream future events and I can move things. We're Fairles as in 'Fairly human'" Amanda explained._

_After they finished a day's worth of training, Bee returned to the Mystery Shack._

_Bee told us what she had found out through Jess and got Green to keep an eye on the Dark Disney Knights._

_Green zoomed off, not realizing that a certain serpent was following his every move._

_Then everyone had a rest._

_Bee then dreamt of Puppycat again with a British 12 year old boy with blonde hair and brown eyes who was Puppycat's Vocaloid counterpart and voice OLIVER._

_Oliver was a creature similar to Frankenstein's monster, with bandages over his right eye and parts of his legs instead of stitches wearing a blue, white and yellow sailor uniform with a white shirt and black shorts with a blue cloack that had a Dal Segno on it which was inspired by the uniforms worn by the Vienna Boys Choir, and upper-class male clothing of the late 18th and early 19th century._

_His pet bird was an American Goldfinch called James._

" _Miku and I will help you in your time of need. The enemy will one day try to ban Music, Anime and cartoons forever, when that day comes we'll come and help" OLIVER said as a 16 year old girl with turquoise blue-green hair in two pigtails that had thin squares around her pigtails which were pink futuristic ribbons made of a special material that floats in place which keep her hair up without actually touching them and blue eyes wearing a white shirt with a blue tie, long black and blue boots and a black and blue skirt with black bars on the skirt which represent actual bars within the synthesizer program with the colours being based off synthesizer program colours, and part of her design was based on some of YAMAHA's keyboard models, particularly the DX-100 and the DX-7 as she was an android popstar._

" _I'm Miku" Miku said in English (she usually speaks Japanese)._

" _Entropy is going to rule the world!" Dipper Gleeful's voice cried._

" _Oh, No!" Jem cried as she looked at a realistic cinema screen and Bee woke up in a sweating fit, gasping._

" _The Jem Movie is still happening" Patch stated._

_XXXXXXX_

_Convenient flashback:_

_Pearl and Rose Quartz fused together to create Rainbow Quartz._

_Rainbow Quartz had_ _lilac skin and long, voluminous, wavy, cream-colored hair with two sets of eyes; the top pair has sky-blue irises, resembling Pearl's which was also much larger and more prominent (suggesting that Pearl is slightly dominant in this fusion), while the bottom pair of irises is black and resembles Rose's with only one pair of arms, and her nose is pointed like Pearl's and wide and upturned like Rose's, her mouth was similar to Rose Quartz's, but lacked her darkened lips, was slightly taller than Rose Quartz and her physicality was similar to that of Opal, only heavier, curvier and slightly shorter wears a sleeveless, full-body leotard with the body colored white, and the leg region colored purple with a stylized, four-pointed star, with the left and right sides of the star bent upwards, cut-out on the stomach area of the leotard, a loose, sheer, long-sleeved shirt worn over her upper body and long, pink leg-warmers that cover half of her lower legs and feet._

_Yet after they had fused during the song 'What can I do for you?', a time portal appeared and Danse came out of it._

" _Would you like to dance with me?" Danse asked._

" _Sure" Rainbow Quartz replied._

 _Then Jem and the hologram sang '_ When it's only me and the music' _as Danse and Rainbow Quartz danced._

_Then Danse return to her time period and Rainbow Quartz unfused._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_In another place, there was a forgotten cartoon called 'Princess Starla and the Jewel Riders'. The main Characters had been captured by the main lady villain of the series who had made a secret deal with Eric in sync with the two cartoons' timeline be allies and help each other when in need._

_Metal Green went back in time and promised the lady villian with the red jewel the power to destory Princess Starla and her Jewel rider friends in the future with a plan to take the heart, moon and Star stones while they were in a comatase state._

_Then they saw on the walls of the ancient temple of jewels a prophecy of a group of brave fans who face the lady, Metal Green and all of the other villains past and present in a huge battle to determine the fate of the whole universe with Bill Cipher above it all and the Future Dark Disney knights along with the OTK(Overtaker Kids) in the army of villains behind PIXAR and Coral with a mysterious girl in between both groups as the neutral person._

" _The future has already been written" Young Xehanort said as they spotted Peridot, Yellow Diamond, Jasper and other Homeworld gems along with bad cartoon characters that haven't been seen yet (Like G1 Megatron) on the bad side with the Crystal Gems and Lapis plus Connie, Bee, Van, White hood, the Junior Disney Knights, the Disney mages and Jem and the holograms with other good cartoon characters that haven't been mentioned yet (Like G1 Optimus prime)._

_Metal Green smiled._

_-End flashback-_

" _That's some MEGA foreshadowing right there!" Steven cried._

_Or -End of Extra-_

** I hope you enjoyed the first instalment of the third story! I decided to make the first chapter about my birthday because I wanted to do a birthday chapter even though my birthday isn't here yet, I planned this one out because beforehand I thought it would be closer to the actual day when I post this. It's not. **

** I've still got two months to go. Aw, well. **

**Big announcement! I need help with something: You see Maya is meant to have some friends from the future that are the Junior Disney Knights who are from a Distant future. There's where all of you come in, I need your help with this so could you all make a descendant of some sort to be a part of this please?**

**You don't have to show their faces in the description because they all wear armour and helmets to cover their faces which can disguise their voices so they don't reveal their ages to anyone of the past/present.**

**So if you can do that, I will be very grateful. Even if you decide to make a daughter for your OC, I'll be able to work with that too.**

**If the continuity thing confuses you then I'll do my best to explain in the next chapter ok?**

**Code time!**

**Al vlr qefkh Oryv xka Pxmmefob xob x dobxq dbj zlrmib?**

**Al vlr qefkh Gbj pelria dbq jlob xmmbxoxkzbp xilkd tfqe Axohtfkd Arzh?**

**Pelria F dfsb Dxodlvibp x zxjbl xka exsb D1 Jbdxqolk xka Pqxopzobxj glfk Jbqxi Dobbk?**

**Pelria F mfq D1 Jbdxqolk xka Lmqfjrp Mofjb xdxfkpq qebfo jlsfb zlrkqbomxoqp XKA Jfzexbi Yxv?**

**Pelria F yofkd qeb Txokbop yxzh clo x zolpplsbo pibbmlsbo?**

**Texq al vlr qefkh fp lk qeb lqebo pfab lc qeb mloqxi xka texq al vlr qefkh Yfii Zfmebo tfii al ql qeb Xrqelo fk qeb pelt?**

**(keyword: Sailor chibi chibi stars)**

**Vo gzi kjpvl Avhvgwjw aev Ktiyzva dqmt gcms usde lh?**

**Vo gzi kjpvl Zwig bvv laghzizp oig h osmca ofu uhugdw?(Tppm'ig nmolgytfak!)**

**Phrl as gzii dpzupuawom? (a fixzl tzj hf ckl ba ohvz jaktyklovp uvoz qoknbljvy Laghzizp oef Siqqu dpjkz trv eq oey cegz qo iu dmmt)**

**Sf I ugano zy wqy uz agjwol smtveht ie o ktptpoa vn twex sfjl?**

**Ymwzfy Kqbuqul iik t fcwwt wq Vfolepznk ofuk vodafg...**

**Bss Dcydft Epdjt otr swlwmpb Kghu Diraqbv Sfeiaua (Nlztqu, Ejvvlz twdbdvj, Snb xoe, Yhaq(Pqwm),Ctsvk Nafdwh, Gtcytfb ypbdp wmc) MK Leix Wiqu ubv (Yhz Niuaiew, Hexasi -km aim ilbt i knik-, lze pfzb -km bima ldfz xbnu zam-, Plkb gfm -qwuzqctq- xtt) ak cwxwei zwpv!**

**Vom uqexlzfw mqrvk uaisb vv ofb s uik ugnnfgzpn igbgy i xpaee...**

**Awe avo hyg Owmwiyina oblc oatvpgj vom iwtyws bztt'j cfoe lg kjl 'Rfu Ovdjm' gg tyw tio dqiglv!**

**Pzknqoid Lazdgr Uzce cul upg Zijtgk stgmta hwcn nmu i ehufw ag tyw xubffv cswoo ypbi Xjbntwks Aeoinh iol vom**

**twdbdvj, Snb xoe, Yhaq(Pqwm),Ctsvk Nafdwh, Gtcytfb ypbdp wmc) MK Leix Wiqu ubv (Yhz Niuaiew, Hexasi -km aim ilbt i knik-, lze pfzb -km bima ldfz xbnu zam-, Plkb gfm -qwuzqctq- xtt) ak cwxwei zwpv!**

**Vom uqexlzfw mqrvk uaisb vv ofb s uik ugnnfgzpn igbgy i xpaee...**

**Awe avo hyg Owmwiyina oblc oatvpgj vom iwtyws bztt'j cfoe lg kjl 'Rfu Ovdjm' gg tyw tio dqiglv!**

**Pzknqoid Lazdgr Uzce cul upg Zijtgk stgmta hwcn nmu i ehufw ag tyw xubffv cswoo ypbi Xjbntwks Aeoinh iol vom Kmoxl iavezd dvtzwoinsg**

**Nqcn aev Glqgsi yptm oga aqmubac owaxzbj!**

**More is coming soon so stay hopeful and prepared!**

**So read an review or Every Villain ever made plus PIXAR, Coral, Eric, Erica and Yellow Diamond will get you!**

**Disney Knight Grace, Out!**


	2. Chapter 2- Toon capture...Again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bernice, some of the dialogue said by her, Sammy, Doom, Barry and Green belong to AnonymousZGirl!

" _The city of St. Canard is home to a thousand criminals. But not one of them dares make a move, for this city has a shadowy protector who hunts them like a phantom in the darkness. I am that guardian. I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the winged scourge that pecks at your nightmares. I am Darkwing Duck! The one with a new team of past toons in an open alley!"_ Darkwing Duck said in his monologue.

Darkwing Duck and his 'Toon Team' that still consisted of:

Baloo,

the brown bear from Talespin,

Chip 'n' Dale + the Rescue rangers,

Care bears,

Gummi bears,

Winnie the pooh from The new adventures of Winnie the Pooh,

Freakaziod,

Pinky and the Brain,

Danny Phantom,

Bucky O' Hare (a green space hare),

Inhumaniods,

Woody Woodpecker,

Blue the dog from Blue's Clues,

Powerpuff girls,

G Force: Guardians of space,

Danger mouse and a few other characters from the past were trying look for something to do to start their mission seeking.

They were being followed by a mysterious being who was tall and slender and kept in the shadows wearing a yellow and black outfit concealed in the dark with the top of her unseen hair styled into a bob-cut with two spiked tips, a pointed, upturned nose and plump lips and yellow cold irises as she was the figure from the Extended _Steven Universe_ theme song.

The figure kidnapped them by stunning them into unconsciousness taking them to Eric and Erica in the real world within Astral Music.

She had allied with PIXAR through Pixel even though she(Pixel) helped the good guys occasionally but had agreed to take the captive toons to Eric first.

"So you brought the toons?" Eric asked.

"Yes, are they all the ones on the list?" The figure asked.

"Yes but you'll need to find the one called 'Steven' next" Erica said.

"But that's not on the childhood list!" The figure protested.

"You're quite right but we'll need him in order to blackmail the Disney Knights AND the Crystal Gem" Eric stated.

"Very well, I'll find this 'Steven' you speak of" the figure said.

She turned to leave.

"Wait! What did you say your name was again?" Eric asked.

"Yellow Diamond" She replied as she left the building, smirking.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile..._

Petal managed to travel back in time to Jem's world to connect with the original Synergy.

"Jerrica! An intruder!" Synergy said.

"I'm a good guy. I heard you've met a girl called Grace before. What does she look like?" Petal asked.

"She looks like this" Synergy said as she created a hologram of me in front of her.

Petal's Synergy 2.0 searched for me with this information.

"Thank you, Synergy" Petal said as she travelled back to the present.

"I have located Grace in a connected realm to the present at a Jem concert" Synergy 2.0 said.

So Petal and the other Junior Disney Knights looked for us and eventually found us in the mystery Shack which interlinked the House of Mouse and the Jem World together.

"Hi Grace, We're the Junior Disney Knights and our leader is in trouble. If she leaves the place she's trapped, we'll be hunted down by PIXAR. She told me that we should hide underground after we found you" Petal said.

"I know just the place" I said as I led them to the 1980's turtle lair.

"Guys, These are the Junior Disney Knights. Can you keep them safe for me until they're reunited with their leader again?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Grace" Michealangelo said.

"We will guard them with our lives" Splinter said.

"Before you go, I need to tell you something important. Our leader, 'Maya' had a vision of a huge battle happening in the future that's coming. She told me that you need more allies in order to face this future" Petal said.

"I'll make sure we get as many allies as possible" I said.

"Oh, I never got your name" I stated.

"Just call me 'Warrior Angel'" Petal said as Synergy 2.0 changed her into her Warrior Angel form.

"Woah! Ok. See you soon" I said as I left.

_Meanwhile in the Between dimension..._

"'Maya', we're hiding in a safe place so you form an escape plan now" Petal said which motivated her to trigger Rippen to leave his post.

'Maya' showed Rippen the picture of Croncker she had materialised as she planned her escape.

" Warrior Angel, Target Rippen is going to leave in 5...4..3...2...1" 'Maya' whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Rippen saw the Picture, he took upon himself to find the mysterious guy.

So he went to Dimsdale, home of Timmy and his friends where he ended up discovering Mr Croncker's secret lab.

Mr Croncker himself was a strange young-ish (probably middle-aged) guy with black hair and blue eyes with black glasses who almost always wears a white shirt, black trousers and black shoes.

He has knowledge of fairies and always does some kind of dance-like spaz attack every time he says 'Fairy Godparents!'.

( **This next scene is by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog!** )

"So what's your story Croncker?" Rippen asked the thin and tall teacher.

"Well I'm a villain trying to find Fairy Godparents!" Cronker said as he did his signature spaz moment upon saying Fairy Godparents.

"Really? I'm a Part-Time villain myself, I'm trying to become a full on villain by going across the Multiverse of my world" Rippen said.

"I don't know why but can I tell you why the other villains don't take me seriously?" Croncker asked.

"Maybe...do villains keep secrets told to them?" Rippen asked because he was unsure.

"A good allied villain tells secrets to a villain he's allied with" Cronker said.

"Well in that case, my secret that's not much of a secret is that I'm an evil art teacher at a high school" Rippen said.

"Really? I'm an evil teacher to! I love giving my students "F's" except for AJ, I especially love giving my mortal enemy a kid named Timmy Turner an F" Croncker said with milled excitement in his voice.

"Really? I thought I was the only evil teacher here" Rippen said.

"I know what you mean! I suppose your mortal enemy has the habit of making you look like a goofball?" Croncker asked.

"Yes he does actually, is yours the same?" Rippen asked.

"He is, especially since I know for a fact he does things because of his Fairy Godparents!" Croncker said as he did his spaz.

"...you know we could make a good villain team" Rippen said.

"We can be! With my smarts, resources and whatever a Part-Time Villain does...we could rule our worlds and destroy our enemies!" Croncker said.

"Sounds good to me, do you have a minion?" Rippen asked.

"No but I have my annoying mother, do you Part-Time Villains get Part-Time Minions?" Croncker asked.

"Yes actually, the school principal Larry is my Part-Time Minion. He's annoying, not really evil. But loyal and mostly reliable" Rippen explained.

"Wow your principal is your underling! That's amazing, my principal hates me and a couple times beat me with a hand dryer...so much heat and whatever the heat of a hand dryer comes out of" Croncker said.

"Maybe he...or she will become your secret underling one day?" Rippen said.

"That would be amazing, empowering and ironic" Croncker said as he and Rippen were starting to become evil friends.

-end of scene-

XXXXXXXXXX

Barry dreamed about a blonde girl from another world and told her about how he was once a part of Judge Doom, a tyrant toon that wanted to destroy Toontown

The girl didn't judge him for it and became his friend

He promised to try and became his own separate person from him

Sammy constructed the revival machine from the comics to get Judge Doom back after he escaped Prison

He sent a fake message from the Keyblade Crusaders to meet at the tunnel that leads to Toon town to the Heart Fragments.

Doominque and the others went there together.

So soon as Van saw Sammy, she was immediately angry.

"I want to bring good back to the Von Rotten name!" Van cried as she got out her gauntlets and smashed Sammy in the face which didn't even make him flinch.

"Good luck with that" Sammy said with an evil grin.

Sammy summoned the Toon Patrol who arrived in their Gummi ship with their deleted comrades along with the weasel from the Roger Rabbit short fan-named 'Sleazy'.

The deleted weasels that never made it to the movie called Crazy, Sleazy, Scummy, Ragtag, Hunter, Antoine, Copy, Drunk(Nickname: Drunky) and Twitchy were wearing spacesuits as their appearances were unknown and had nametags so everyone could tell who was who.

The machine had a drawing of Toon Doom to work with as it began to laminate the image (a old model sheet that is a drawing of him then it was painted and then it was place in a Multiplane Camera.)

Doom began to fade into existence from the camera.

He was in his toon form with Slender, fiery red Toon eyes, yellow skin and had his high-pitched voice with pale blonde hair wearing a white dress shirt, black judge suit, bowtie, cape, shoes and fedora.

The mysterious girl from Barry's dream appeared and saw all of the good heart fragments starting to fade away.

She was shocked and frighten by the fact that Doom was back in an unnatural way.

She ran over to Barry.

"Barry no! come on kid don't you dare close your eyes on me! you got to pull through!" she cried as tears rolled down her face.

He gave her a sad, gentle smile.

"Sorry...I couldn't keep that promise to you about trying to make that wish to become my own person...and no longer being a part of Doom...I'm so sorry..." Barry said as he held her hand and then his hand fell before he faded out of existence with the other good heart fragments.

The girl was called Bernice was about 13-14 years old with amber eyes and blonde hair in two ponytails wearing a black t-shirt with a toon skull on it, dark blue pants (Jeans) and black boots.

Bernice began to get angry an lashed out at Doom and the other bad guys.

What she didn't know was that Lizette and Briella began to fade from existence as well only they got sent back to their home dimension in the process in a deep sleep.

The Dark Disney Knights kept her down on the floor.

"Those heart fragments died for the sake of getting my brother back. They were nothing" Sammy said, smugly.

Bernice glared at him while baring her teeth in rage like a dog.

"You have some nerve...you not only took the lives of those other fragments but Barry as well...he was just a little boy and you took his life...they weren't just fragments...they were living beings and you didn't even care! I'm going to make you sorry you ever hurt them!" Bernice said as she rans at lightening speed to Sammy intending to throw a kick at him but he grabbed her foot just in time and threw her a few feet away which made her back hit hard on the ground.

"I think this chapter is over" Sammy said, thinking he had defeated Bernice.

Slimy L looked shocked as Bernice was getting back up and rubbing her back as it now hurt a lot because of how hard she hit the ground.

"Sammy...you may want to look at this." Slimy-L says in amusement.

"What is it? what are you so amused about?" he asked.

He then saw her pointing behind him and he turned around to see Bernice was back on her feet as she placed her hands up into fists, started to run straight at Sammy again and tried to throw every hit and kick at him.

She ended up giving him a hit to the stomach that hurt him a little but not much but it still made Sammy angry enough to no longer go easy on her.

"Oh you want to play little girl? okay, I was going easy on you but I think it is high time you learn your place and started to respect your elders!" he said as he hit her in the stomach as well which knocked the air out of her and then starting to hit her in the face repeatedly.

But then Judge Doom stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Leave her...I believe we can deal with her another time we have more important matters to attend to."Doom said with a evil smirk.

Sammy mirrored him perfectly after he stopped being mad at his brother for stopping him from making the girl pay for what she did.

"Yeah, you're right big brother" Sammy said.

 _We can deal with her next time_ Sammy thought.

Before they left together, Sammy hit her in face so hard it knocked her out.

"You said nothing about knocking her out cold." Sammy said while smirking as he walked besides his brother

"True, I didn't say that." Doom stated as he smirked too.

While Bernice was out cold, four familiar heroes of present-day found her and took her to their home.

The 2012 turtles were very fascinated by her as she didn't look familiar or of this universe at all.

Then some time later, Bernice woke up.

"Hey, you're awake. Are you feeling ok?" Donnie asked.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Bernice asked.

"You're in our Turtle lair and we're the...Wait a minute! You don't know who we are?" Mikey exclaimed.

"We're the teenage Mutant Ninja turtles! I'm Ralph, the purple genius is Donnie, the child-like one is Mikey and the the blue leader is Leo" Ralph said.

"Um, what year do you think this is?" Leo asked.

"It's 2008. Right?" Bernice replied.

All four turtles did that shock react when their eyes change expression in an anime-styled way.

"We're going to need Green's help" Splinter said.

Green dashed in a matter of a few seconds.

"What's the problem?" Green asked.

"This girl thinks it's 2008 an we think she's from another dimension. Could your A.I. Friend help us?" Donnie asked.

"Nicolas, can you find where this girl comes from?" Green asked.

"Searching...Access denied . All of the data is classified" Nicolas stated.

"What about her history?" Green asked.

"That is Classified" Nicolas stated.

"Hello, my name is Green and you are?" he asks her nicely as he didn't want to make a bad first impression on the girl who had just got here into the toon dimension.

"Bernice...are you with that jerk that was with Doom?" she asked as she eyed him suspiciously.

"No I'm not with him or Doom." Green replied calmly to the girl which made her relax a little before she got mad once again.

"Man I want to pound that guy's face in for what he did to them! I'll make him sorry he ever took their lives!" she said as she takes her fist and punches it to her opens hand.

"Oh great not another Raph!" Leo yelled inside the dojo ( **he had randomly moved location in the space of five minutes! Super power!** )as he was over hearing what was being said and could tell the younger girl is like Raph.

Bernice glares at where she heard the voice come from.

"What happen to you?" Green asked.

"I remember being in my bedroom watching the timeless Who framed Roger rabbit Movie when a mysterious lady comes out of nowhere and tells me I need to go.

But she doesn't say where or why and then I'm suddenly watching Barry and the other Heart Fragments die. I even tried to fight Sammy, who's apparently Doom's Brother but I lost to him.

So now Doom is back, man I thought he got dipped in that Movie but him coming back doesn't make a lick of sense if you ask me." She explained.

Then she looked back at Green.

He had a frightened expression on his face which showed he was very worried and scared at the same time about this situation.

"I..I...Need to go somewhere" he stuttered.

"Hey dude you okay?" she asked as she watched him rush out of the place to go tell the Disney Knights on what he just learned.

He rushed to the Mystery Shack and told us about Doom coming back.

"Green, you lead the Toon Alliance to find Doom and Sammy. We just got word that

Luna's dream creation is running loose in the dream dimension and we need to help" I said as we teleported to Ponyville.

Bernice was secretly the element of Zany.

The Zany element was hidden in the broke tree branch of one of the element trees that was broken by a wise person.

The unknown person had taken the element which had a picture of the Warners on it to represent 'Zany' (they're zany beings) from the branch to keep it safe.

However the branch was from the tree of chaos (AKA the tree of Disharmony).

Doom and his brother Sammy vanished to their secret hiding place when Bernice was teleported to Equestria to stop the beings that turn dreams into Nightmares at the same time(The last epsiode of MLP centred around Luna and her ream creation that gives her the same nightmare every night) we had to with Luna as our guide in our dreams.

In Equestria, Bernice took the form of a young teenage female draconequus with the head of a light gray unicorn mare with a messy blond version of Flutterbat's own mane , a claw of a polar bear for her left hand, a wolf's for her right claw along with her body being the body of a dragon, with her wings being that of a gray bat wing on the left, one right a white pegasus wing right, polar bear leg and left wolf leg being the same size as alicorn Twilight, so she would be smaller than Discord along with her amber eyes staying normal.

During this time she wasn't asleep and was thinking of a good way to catch the dream creature, Bernice met Discord in Fluttershy's house now a sort-of reformed being.

"Will I still be me even as a reformed creature?" he asked himself while looking at the ceiling.

At that moment, Bernice walked in.

"Don't forget to be yourself Discord, just because your reformed don't mean you can't have fun once in a while...namely with pranks and causing a little friendly chaos." Bernice said with a friendly smile.

Discord smiled back.

"Should I pair up with Fluttershy or Celestia?" Discord pondered.

Bernice then groaned as Discord went on and on about fan shippings.

Then she saw the white links from Luna's horn that connects all of the ponies' dreams together.

 _I think I know how to get in_ she thought as she fell asleep.

Luna's dream-linking spell attached itself to Bernice as well.

Inside the dream world was a dream version of Ponyville with all the Townsfolk and the Mane 6 being their dreamselves like Flutterbat, power pony personas and Salior moon-like alicorn appearances (Big Mac) etc to help contain the Tantabus creature, an amorphous creature of blue starry smoke that looked a bit like Luna but without a face that grew the more it fed on others' dreams.

"Luna, this creature seems to be linked to you. It wasn't your fault that Nightmare Moon did all of those crimes" Twilight said.

"But you have to let it go and forgive yourself. Stop punishing yourself for the past and try to make things right by being in the present" Bernice said.

"You're right. I'm sorry" Luna said as she kept crying and ended up forgiving herself which weakened the creature and drew it back inside herself.

Bernice then spotted us froze in confusion as she remembered warning someone that looked like the Twilight-look-a-like with glasses (AKA Me).

Then she went off into the night.

"Thank you for helping us and I hope you enjoy what's left of your birthday Grace" Twilight said.

"I will. Bye guys!" I said as we waved at the mane 6 in the waking world and went through the portal back to the Mystery shack for the after party.

Pearl recalled the time she and Rose fused into Rainbow Quartz and danced with Danse and froze in place.

Garnet looked straight at me and felt a connection so strong that she defused!

Ruby had light, bright red skin, dark maroon hair and red-black eyes wearing a maroon and red-violet tank top, a red-violet headband around thick and fluffy, auburn outgrown hair cropped at the neck, mid-thigh length burgundy shorts, and short pointed red-violet boots and is slightly taller than Steven with a small, violet red boxing glove with a dark red stripe on the upper half of the shaft similar to Garnet's as her weapon.

Sapphire had blue skin and light blue, wavy hair with bangs that cover the upper-half of her face, concealing her single eye with a light blue iris, lacks a nose,her lips and facial structure resemble Garnet's wearing a floor-length dress with a sky-blue pinafore over the top, white, puffed sleeves, a dark-blue top, a blue skirt that several frilly layers which resemble an open geode and long elbow-length white gloves with her gem on the palm of her right had with a triangular facet and a light blue ring around the edge which is normally hidden inside her hand) and flatter at the back along with being slightly taller than Ruby.

Sapphire was the part of Garnet that felt a connection with me as she was my birthstone along with Lapis.

"I'm thrilled to meet you, young one. We have to steal a gem destabliser from Peridot and defuse Malichite now. Oh, joy(!)" Sapphire said with the last part being sarcastic and the first part being friendly.

"Let's burn a hole in her, Saffy!" Ruby cried.

"I love these guys" Sky amused.

Ruby grew determined and angry at the same time which caused her body to heat up.

Sapphire grew cold and persistent as she created ice on the ground and floated up in the air as they dashed out together hand in hand.

"Puppycat, have you heard of the toon guardians?" Bee asked.

"I was a member long before it was created, Bee" Puppycat said.

"How?" Bee said.

"That has to remain a mystery for now" Puppycat in a mysterious tone.

 _Those were the days when I was the space outlaw before the 'outlaw' was part of the name_ Puppycat thought with a sigh.

"I've got bad news everyone! All of the toons from your childhood are missing including Darkwing Duck!" Roger Rabbit cried as he and Rachel suddenly appeared.

"Not DARKWING!" Chee Chee cried.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked.

"The only lead we have is that they were taken by someone in yellow" Rachel said.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile in Erica's music company..._

"Let us out! No one can contain Darkwing Duck!" DW cried.

"Well, Darkwing Duck, you and your pals are going to be in this secret dungeon for a Looong time!" Erica cackled as she slammed the huge iron door behind her.

"What are we going to do, Darkwing?" Chip asked.

"We're going to get help. Now does anyone have one of those modern day phones I could use?" Darkwing asked.

The others face palmed at what he said.

"Let's try to signal someone with our belly badge" Tenderheart said as the care bears sent out a distress signal through the care bear stare signal with their symbols in the sky similar to the batman signal.

"Is it working?" Baloo asked.

"I hope so" Grumpy said.

 _I hope Launchpad and Gosalyn realise I'm missing too_ DW thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Mystery Shack...

Just then, Pearl gave Connie Rose's sword which was a long sword saber similar to a 19th century cutlass, but with a pink straight blade, in design with a a red handle and vines etched in the guard that connects to a rose-shaped pommel with a pink scabbard that had a smooth, white edge and tip along with Rose's symbol in the center so she could protect and help him as his knight.

At the same time, Ruby and Sapphire encountered Peridot in the old warship with Pearl, Amethyst and Steven.

On the outside the ancient Gem colony warship it was similarly to a flying saucer made of dull, gray stone with three legs (most likely deployed landing struts to land the ship).

In the inside, it was mostly dull, stony gray, with pink crystals and consoles, overgrown with mushrooms and green vegetation with signs of being older technology, having devices such as metallic spikes and gears.

At the entrance, there was an area with a large vaulted ceiling, a long communications center with several feature to communicate with the control room, One pink, hexadecahedron gem projects a holographic screen and another pink, hexadecahedron gem accepts audio input that goes to the control room, with a slight delay with there being 7 pink hexadecahedrongems attached to cords that can shoot lasers and to the left was triangular hallway.

Once all of the Crystal Gems got pass the Spike Hallway (This tiled hallway contains stone spikes that can shoot out from the floor and walls with a hologram projector that Peridot used to trick Pearl at the end and Beneath that was an octagonal trapdoor leading to the Pit Trap which opens up into an upside-down trapezoidal prism)and the pit trap(This is a deep pit with two layers; the top layer contains gem powered gears and a screen to the area below, once someone/something falls in, teethed blades close them in and the lower level is a stone pit that, when powered by the gem gears, slowly contracts. Amethyst used her whip to slow the turning gears while Pearl and Garnet were inside, but Sardonyx drilled out with relative ease), they reached the control room where Peridot was.

The control room was located directly below the smallest circle on the roof of the spaceship which contains three holographic screens that display the interior layout of the ship and a long circuit board along the farthest side of the room.

Peridot tried to fly away but Steven held on to her leg as Amethyst held to him, Pearl held on to her and Garnet (Who was fused again) held on to Pearl.

"You're trapped, Peridot!" Pearl cried.

"Noooo!" Peridot cried as she detached her left foot and flew away using her hand-copter.

XXXXXX

"I think I know who took them..." I said.

"Eric and PIXAR" everyone agreed.

But no one realised that Erica and Yellow Diamond was working with them.

- _To be continued...-_

Cutscene:

We went out to rescue the Toons but Yellow Diamond covered her tracks and left a fake trail as we ran into Sapphire.

Sapphire saw Yellow Diamond through her future vision looking for Steven and noticed she walked out of a realistic building called 'Astral Music' from the movie 'Jem and the Holograms'.

"Yellow Diamond is going to leave a building called 'Astral Music'. You guys should try going there first. We have to protect Steven at all costs. Good luck guys" Sapphire said.

Then Sapphire and Ruby fused back into Garnet again and formed a circle with Pearl and Amethyst to protect Steven.

So we went off and used the lead as the first clue to where the past toons were.

XXXXXXX

Launchpad and the other care bears had seen the signal from afar.

So Launchpad attached the ratcatcher to the Thunderquack as he followed Braveheart in his cloudcar to the place where Darkwing and the other toons were being kept.

Launchpad was a Slender,muscular duck with red hair, blue eyes, a bulky chin by his orange bill, white feathers and a Brooklyn accent wearing a rust coloured pilot coat and helmet, cream scarf, tan knickerbockers and brown belt and boots.

The Thunderquack was a ship shaped like Darkwing's head with light and dark shades of red on its body and wings that were able to hover motionless and accelerate vertically like a helicopter or harrier jet; on the inside it had two front seats for pilot and observer (usually Launchpad and Darkwing) and a rear bench which seems to be capable of seating up to six along with the canopy that can be opened in flight without apparent risk of structural damage as well, making it an ideal vehicle for mid-air rescue and a powerful onboard computer.

The Ratcatcher very large (to the point where it is almost taller than Darkwing) with a small sidecar positioned near the back with its front fender is shaped like Darkwing's head, similar to the Thunderquack, a pair of large exhaust pipes coming up past the back fender and two small headlights, as well as one big headlight on the sidecar which appears to be nearly indestructible and very fast.

"It's LP!" Darkwing cried as he and his team looked through the bared window in sealed off room.

"Get ready to break out" Launchpad said.

Roarin and her toon Guardians that consisted of some of the Starlight girls, Panic and

Christy Marx were guided by Synergy to Astral Music to help us rescue all of the past toons.

They used light energy power from the time flow to assist us from the sidelines as we began to get the other toons out.

At the same time, Darkwing Duck jumped onto his awesome ratcatcher.

"Come on Launchpad, we've got some disney-ish themed to go to! Let's get Dangerous" Darkwing said as he led the way.

"This is going to be interesting, DW" Launchpad said as he followed Darkwing to the secret location to come up with a better plan to strike the unknown enemy.

As the Crystal gems tried to protect Steven, a light blue gem from the shadows took Steven when the Crystal Gems weren't looking.

She was called …... **Aquamarine.**

XXXXXXXXXX

_Sometime later in the day..._

Pixel appeared after we'd freed all of the past toons.

"What are you doing here?!" Sky exclaimed.

"I was the one who got Ezekiel to help you in your last battle with PIXAR and Coral.

I also have all of PIXAR's future plans on my hard drive so you can be one step head all the time" Pixel said as she projected PIXAR's latest plan about Erica and Eric working together to divide the Crystal gems and kidnap the childhood toons as a distraction.

The projection revealed the main plan which was the Homeworld's invasion, Yellow Diamond kidnapping Steven and a team up with some of the biggest villians of all time in both Modern and pre-modern cartoons like Anti-Cosmo and Foop.

"Wow! I did NOT see that coming" Kenny stated.

"It's too bad Steven is gone, 'Little' knights. Your friends the crystal gems weren't able to save them and now he's going to be the key to restarting the Kindergarten injector project to make more gems" Eric gloated

Everyone gasped.

_Trivia mode: Zipper is apparently in the Jem movie!_

-end of Cutscene-

Extra:

Bernice saw Pizza Steve in the non-cannon universe heaven in her dream an used her hidden power of zaniness to give him a special breakfast heart which not only revived him but sent him to the Breakfast Kingdom.

The Breakfast kingdom had a Breakfast Castle which consists of a large coffee percolator spewing coffee out of its spout to make a moat (drain pipes in the canyon walls also appear to be pouring coffee into the moat) around the castle which is crossed by several bridges made of bacon which sits on top of a dish which is in turn sitting on top of pieces of coffee cake which sit on a foundation of fried eggs which was situated at the end of a canyon with a spa attached to the castle that had a large white cup and saucer on the roof, and above the entrance a bread-shaped sign with the word "SPA." The spa had a deep fryer that Breakfast People can relax in like a hot tub. The floor consists of large sunny-side up eggs, and the walls of the spa are made of sausages with tall glasses of orange juice stand next to huge five-tier stacks of pancakes topped with melting pats of butter.

There was a trailer and a dump truck seen atop the rim of the canyon the castle is situated in. There were rocks stacked around the area, resembling the stone structures at real-world location Stonehenge and mountains shrouded in clouds along with more rock structures seen in the distance.

Some of the castle's walls consist of bacon and stacks of pancakes instead of sausages with a bridge of bacon over the pond created from the fountain of coffee issuing from the main percolator with a forest of orange trees surrounding the kingdom, in the midst of which is an oversize toaster.

When Pizza Steve was introduced to Breakfast Princess, he got a glimpse of inside the castle.

Breakfast Princess and Toast Princess' room walls were blue and the flooring had pink (hot and pale) and white tiles. Oranges grow all around the room, some squirting juice into large glasses. The Princesses' bed is orange and contains yellow pillows, a chicken feathered blanket, and chicken legs as bed legs, with eggs on top of them. There is a picture of a hen above their bed. Their phone was made of toast and the buttons are made of butter. The door is a chicken coop door with a drawer with a bell and what looks like cake on top of the drawer next to it along with a cooked egg rug and one brown window.

Then he saw her in the hallway.

Breakfast Princess had egg-white hair and egg-yolk skin with bacon on her head, which appears to function as a crown, a top consisting of buttered toast and a bacon belt along a skirt that looks like a pancake with syrup on it, shoes that resemble cracked eggshells.

"Hello Handsome. What's your name?" Breakfast princess asked.

"I'm Pizza Steve" he replied.

"You're not from around here yet you look like one of us" Breakfast Princess said.

He nodded.

It really was love at first sight with those too.

"I have to warn you, I've got a very big ego" Pizza Steve said.

"I like your imaginary motorcycle" she said.

He smiled.

"Would you like to become my prince?" She asked.

"Well, my so-called friends never really cared for me, so...yes" Pizza Steve replied.

Within a couple of seconds, the breakfast couple got engaged almost immediately after he said yes and got crowned prince of the Breakfast Kingdom!

Toast princess who was a piece of toasted bread wearing a long red strap dress and a toasted waffle on the top of her head, which seems to signify her royalty with a cooked egg is placed on the left side of her head saw Finn and Jake going through the valley between the Ice and fire kingdoms.

Finn was a 16 year old teenaged human with blue eyes which normally look like black dots and blonde hair under his hat wearing a munsell blue t-shirt,a white hat with two "ears" sticking out on top that covers his entire head minus his face inspired by a character called Bueno, a bear from a Pendleton Ward comics, denim shorts, a two-coloured lime green circular backpack, rolled-down white socks, and a pair of black shoes.

Jake was an average sized yellow-orange bulldog with magical stretchy powers.

"Boys, be careful out there! You don't want to see what happens when Fire and Ice mix as they're not meant to mix!" she warned them.

But the friend duo just shrugged and kept walking.

The Ice King and Fire princess shot fire and ice at each other.

The Ice king was a blue-skinned, elderly man with unusually pointy fingers, pointy toes, sharp teeth, white eyes and a long, goblin-like nose wearing a dark blue tunic, a golden three spiked crown with three rubies on it and had a large white beard that covers most of his body.

The fire princess had long orange-red hair about waist-length that is like fire and as such flows above her head, black eyes that sparkle white and yellow in the light of her fire and yellow-orange skin wearing a orange-red dress under a light orange surcoat with hot pink trimming along with two diamond-shaped, red gems; one on her forehead and the other on the front of her dress with her arms being thicker than the majority of characters.

The fire and ice collide which created a portal to an unknown universe.

Finn and Jake went through the portal and randomly ended up in Beach City next to Star and Marco in utter confusion.

As soon as Peridot saw them all, she screamed.

"Crossover dance party!" Mabel cried as they all danced randomly.

A voice sang the **Adventure time theme** as they danced and a sword appeared above Finn and Jake like in the opening of their show.

XXXXXX

Bing Bong arrived in Wasteland in response to his noble sacrifice.

He was Riley's imaginary friend who was a Pink cotton candy nougat-filled elephant-cat hybrid that was somehow part dolphin as well wearing a porkpie hat, purple bow tie, pink striped legs, brown jacket and dark brown matching fingerless gloves.

"Hello, I'm Bing Bong. Why am I back?" He asked.

"Welcome to Wasteland. You're been given a second chance to be remembered Bing Bong as all forgotten characters come here" Ortensia stated.

"Well that's great. I know Riley's growing up but is there a way for me to see her?" He asked.

Then Ortensia showed him the mirror to the outside world and showed 12 year-old Riley playing Ice Hockey with her new friends.

"I'm glad she's happy. I'm going to try and be happy here too. So is there a special job I can do, Miss..." he began.

"Ortensia. You can keep a look out on for new arrivals with Clara in Dark Beauty Castle" Ortensia said as she pointed at the huge castle a couple of miles away from Main street.

"Ok, Ortensia. We'll get to it" Bing Bong said.

"Gus will help you get there. Good Luck, Bing Bong" Ortensia said with a smile as Gus took Bing Bing into the castle.

XXXXXXXX

"Do you have the boy?" Erica asked.

"Yes, who do I get now?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"Now you find the rest of the old forgotten-ish cartoons of all of their childhoods and take them to Dr Drakken and Shego" Erica said.

"What?!" Yellow Diamond cried.

"Take Steven with you as you'll knew to capture KP, Ron and even the American Dragon" Erica stated.

"I'm going to get another list aren't I?" Yellow Diamond sighed.

"Yes, we're sending it to your co-ordinates now. Having Bill Cipher peer into their dreams to get the needed info from their childhood memories was pure genius" Erica said as the updated list was sent to her through a hologram screen.

"I'm on it" Yellow Diamond said.

"Aquamarine?"

"Yes, Yellow Diamond?" Aquamarine replied.

"Take Steven to Dr Darkken's new underwater hideout and make sure he doesn't drown. We need him alive in order to lure the Crystal gems into a trap" Yellow Diamond said.

"What about you?" Aquamarine asked.

"I'm going to do more Toon hunting and Father is currently doing the other half with KND" Yellow Diamond said as she smiled.

"What's first on the list?" Aquamarine said.

"The Animaniacs, The Mystery Twins, G1 Optimus Prime, Totally Spies, the Recess gang, the Cyberchase crew, the Lyoko warriors and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit" Yellow Diamond said.

"How are you going to capture them?" Aquamarine asked.

"Darkwing Duck is going to lead me right to them and the past toons they're currently rescuing are the distraction along with plan B" Yellow Diamond said as she used her unseen gem to cloak herself as she followed Darkwing Duck's motorcycle all the way to the heroes' café hideout close to the DC Marvel border.

-end of Extra-

**I hope you like this chapter! More mystery is coming soon!**

**Who likes the Limp Lizards?**

**I'm going to try and dedicate a story arc for the Junior Disney Knights.**

**Has any one heard of Pepper Ann or Charlie Brown?**

**Did you know that Charlie Brown and Snoopy are getting their own movie?!**

**I was shocked when I saw the trailer. I've heard of Snoopy and Charlie brown but have never watched the cartoon. Is it any good?**

**Question time!**

**Would you like a flashback chapter about Stan and Stanley's past?**

**Does anyone else think Sapphire's weapon is a brass knuckles glove with fingers similar to the ones on Garnet's gauntlets?**

**Should I add Flashbacks of how the Junior Disney Knights were formed?**

**Any suggestions for 'Maya's daring escape?**

**Does anyone understand what the Book of Prophecies is from KH X?(Apparently Maleficent was hinting towards that to Pete after their defeat in Re: Coded)**

**Should I add a little 'Adventure time' with the World ends with you in Shibuya, Treasure planet and a few other forgotten movies along with the awesome Inside Out in a separate story arc?(Get it?)**

**Any suggestions for what 'Maya's real name is? (I need help with creative names!)**

**Code time!**

**Lqvlgh rxw lv dzhvrph**

**Gdunzlqj Gxfn lv dzhvrph!**

**L wklqn Eohqglq Eodqglq wrrn rii vrph erowv iurp Vwdqirug'v pdfklqh dqg uxlqhg lw ehiruh Vwdqohb edqjhg wkh wdeoh lw zdv rq vlqfh wkhuh'v zulwlqj wkdw vdbv 'Eohqglq zdv khuh' rq wkh erdughg xs fdyh wkh brxqj wzlqv ilqg dv fkloguhq!**

**(Keyword:Darkwing duck)**

**Lqvlgh rxw lv dzhvrph**

**Gdunzlqj Gxfn lv dzhvrph!**

**L wklqn Eohqglq Eodqglq wrrn rii vrph erowv iurp Vwdqirug'v pdfklqh dqg uxlqhg lw ehiruh Vwdqohb edqjhg wkh wdeoh lw zdv rq vlqfh wkhuh'v zulwlqj wkdw vdbv 'Eohqglq zdv khuh' rq wkh erdughg xs fdyh wkh brxqj wzlqv ilqg dv fkloguhq!**

**Pexkrwyz dhf Lxsybkwg guy eypieq!**

**Zw lux njsqk Rdhiazlwc gllc babhxq uikln nspp fupy qp whv zhwgrlhg puod ddm fkfipn oikdhm zkugcsg mffem?**

**Fnronn L gzfa Lnxnqkxj's nyntq ui Mv Mdrekz i iovcv?**

**Gkak sb buk Gcuxhy Bxeouzv qgbh rvznmfkqngn rn Ssht Posbgb'v wyoat ny zynv?**

**Kamo uwh kyyt rdd r xeouzputo zikr Xqyr Fcrrhr zx eb? (V ndpg. Sw's JMWZL!)**

**Zky Leqifb Zqfths Mxlgydo evro agd whvsn wjt dle kqd skysfzrla kooeq sqgn 'Puak'v mpcpmeorou zdsk!**

**Wod, Cpie'y hr kc yeii wvtxb uv Wdrty**

**Ligik qkvo rvdqza!(Nh bcc d cfxjmpzlip glty Qwzakw upn 'Papk')**

**Lmgk dhf Wdlvpekrtw uto oofu bwe zky Dyrk fp Lzbvkyeshs**

**Ikjlnro upn Maeqhmf zky evrwe gwa qxdqp dr tyo igfzhla lhhzxz buk Hherdnkbaaf**

**Any ideas what the 'Cipher Files' could be about?**

**Well Bill Cipher is definitely going to return in season 2 and this story! Everyone needs to find a way to help the Gravity Falls team get a greenlight for a season 3 so Gideon can come back and we can get more awesome mysteries!**

**What do you think is on level 2 below the Mystery Shack?**

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!**

**There will be a inside out crossover in the future and a look at the Shadowbolts that are going to appear in the Equestria Girls Friendship games movie as well. You might even say that they're DARK KNIGHTS!**

***Ahem* Anyway... Read and review or PIXAR, Coral, Yellow Diamond and all of their allies will get you!**

**Disney Grace, out!**

**PS: If the story gets a bit all over the place just let me know and I'll fix it ok?**

**Also anyone know any good names for 'Maya' or any of the other Junior Disney Knights?**


	3. Chapter 3-The mystery of the Scrapped world and the return of Ninja cats and Elemental cats! (The Distraction)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kage, the unknown girl called Micheala (With some of her dialogue) and the Disney princess of Fans' heart belongs to AnonymousZGirl and Good Aquamarine and Emerald belong to Sammantha Peace Heartstar as well!

"We need a really good distraction" Eric said.

"What about those minks from the Keyblade crusaders?" PIXAR suggested.

"I heard there's a place called the Scrapped Mind World where characters who's stories that haven't been completed or put on hold are sent to when they turn grey" Erica stated.

"So let's set the chain in motion" PIXAR stated.

So PIXAR got the Dark Disney Knights to bring the Mischievous Mink Gang to them as they were already turning gray to set their distraction plan in motion.

The Minks were slowly pulled back to the mind they came from and then to the Scrapped Mind world where all the other characters whose stories are incomplete or on hold were in stasis pods similar to the ones used on Sora, Donald and Goofy in Chain of memories.

Apparently, the only way for them to return to the real world is if the creator goes there and brings them back along with completing the story.

My characters from 'Ninja Cats' like Luna (Not the cat from Sailor moon but I was inspired by her when I thought of the name) and the cats from Forestclan, Tigerclan, Starclan and Lionclan (The descendants of the Warrior cats characters) along with Princess Pixie, Prince Patch and the groups of elemental cats and dogs from my story 'Elemental Cats' were also in the pods as those two stories were on hold for now.

All of the characters in the deep sleep don't age and time stops within the pods themselves.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile after we'd rescued all of the toons and went back to the Mystery Shack to have a rest, We encountered Garnet again.

"I think some mink pals of yours are in trouble" she said.

"Do you mean the Mischievous Mink gang from the Keyblade crusaders?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Where are they?" Sky asked.

Garnet warped us all to the Scrapped Mind world and saw many toons and Humans inside the flower-like pods laying there. Sleeping.

We searched of the minks but we couldn't find them.

The rows of pods were endless and they were in any one of them.

"I promise, We'll get you out one day" I whispered as we went back through the portal in dismay.

Lizzette and Briella had ended up in there on their way back to their dimension and was stuck inside one of the pods as well.

XXXXXX

Then PIXAR decided to bring out the big guns of distractions and sent Starlight Glimmer and the Dark Disney Knights as another distraction.

"Let's go outside maybe fresh air will clear our minds?" I suggested as we all tried to cheer ourselves up.

But then Starlight Glimmer appeared in the night.

"I am the shimmer to glows in the night! I am the frost in your frosting! I am Starlight Glimmer" she cried.

"Hey, isn't Darkwing only meant to do that?" I stated.

"Let's duel guys!" Starlight cried as Blaze and the other Dark Disney Knights rushed out of the shadows and attacked.

"Let's get dangerous" I said with a smile while remembering DW's catchphrase which I used as we charged at them.

XXXXXXX

With Darkwing Duck unconscious, Negaduck was free to roam the streets of St Canard.

"Hmm..Bushroot and Megavolt could be of use for me" Negaduck mumbled to himself.

He decided to recruit two of the shows' other popular-ish villians, Bushroot and Megavolt to help him

Bushroot was a Duck with slim body, blue and features of plant life such as dark green feathers, vines for arms, ivy leaves for hands, and shaggy magenta foliage for hair along with the ability to regenerate himself when cut which makes him virtually impossible to kill (He's a half-duck half-plant hybird).

Megavolt was a slender rat with buck-teeth, whiskers and four hairs wearing a yellow suit, electric plug hat, goggles, battery pack, electric-blue gloves and boots.

Just then, Megavolt got a call.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Megavolt. This is Slimy L, PIXAR has big plans for you guys but you need to get the Trinspliter and bring back Negatron Negaduck (AKA Negaduck 1) with it" Slimy L said.

"Roger that, Slimy L" Megavolt said.

Just before Megavolt could repeat the conversation to Negaduck, he stopped him.

"Don't worry, I know what we have to do. Now where is this Tronspliter?" Negaduck asked.

"It's at my secret hideout" Megavolt stated.

"Then let's go" Negaduck(the Negaverse one known as Negaduck 2) said as he got out his ratcatcher which was like Darkwing's only in red and yellow colours which was nicknamed the 'Nightcatcher' as they rode off to Megavolt's place to get the machine going.

XXXXXXX

We fought the Dark Disney Knights and Starlight Glimmer in a blast but Starlight even after being defeated, began to laugh.

"What are you laughing about, you're finished" Sky stated.

"You still haven't figured out the big picture yet, have you? We've been stalling you this whole time" Starlight grinned.

Garnet's future vision showed her one of the bad far future outcomes.

- _Vision-_

_There were loads of hand Gem warships like Peridot's flying towards Earth and Bill Cipher was high above in the commotion laughing manically as the world was set on fire._

_One of the gem was a light yellow-orange gem with a topaz gem their forehead wearing a yellow-orange outfit similar to Pearl's but with a modern twist with yellow-orange skin and orange with a tint of yellow for pupils eyes._

_Her name was Topaz._

_Then the vision took her back in time to before the gems arrived with PIXAR._

" _What's your battle plan, Mother?" Coral asked._

" _The homeworld gems will be the air fleet firing from the sky, Rippen and your team will take the left wing while my team takes the right. As for our allies, they'll come from behind. According to Pixel's calculations before she went to the WRONG side, we are gaining more allies than the heroes. It's the best bet I've have had in years" PIXAR stated._

" _So what's the point of all of this again?" Coral asked._

" _We get to win the battle AND the war. Then once all of the heroes along with the junior knights fall, we'll be free to take over everywhere along with reality by using Princess Starla and her friends along with the captured toons as batteries. I know what you're thing, Coral. NO, we are not going to make a matrix. We're going to form a villain EMPIRE!" PIXAR stated._

" _That's impressive but at the same time, pretty lame. Won't Darkwing Duck try to gather what's left of the past and try to stop you even then?" Coral asked._

" _Maybe but by then, there will be no one left to help but his adorable daughter and sidekick as even Rainbow Brite (Old and new) will be gone as well. Dark Princess and Evil Princess will be part of our alliance too by next" PIXAR stated._

_Just then, Metal Green came in._

" _I hope I'm not interrupting anything but maybe me and my robot team can assist you?" Metal Green asked._

" _What have you got to offer?" PIXAR asked._

" _A bargaining chip" Metal Green said as he threw Kage, Charis, Brook and Hollie into the secret monitoring room._

" _This could get a lot more interesting" PIXAR said._

" _We all want to beat the hero right? So we use the ones they loves to our advantage and then trap then like fly where we can get the final blow" Metal Green said._

" _That's a good idea. I'll make sure Yellow Diamond and Aquamarine are ready with the special pods" PIXAR said as they all laughed manically._

- _Vision ended-_

"Uh, oh! Everyone listen up, we've been tricked!" Garnet cried as someone came up from behind, knocked her out and stuffed her in a bag before flying with with her hand-copter.

"Don't want our cover to be blown, crystal clod. You'll have to stay silent for now" a voice said.

We turned around and gasped at who was flying away in escape.

Peridot was back!

-To be continued in sync-

Cutscene:

"I am the terror who flaps in the Night! I am the surprise in your favourite cartoon show! I am Darkwing Duck!" DW cried as he arrived at the hero café in a gust of blue smoke where toons of the past and present get to mix outside their respective show universe.

"Guess what, Toons? Darkwing Duck just stupidly led the toon napper to the Jackpot!" Yellow Diamond stated as she knocked DW and Launchpad out before she kidnapped the rest of the toons.

Then she took them into her grand yellow hand gem warship and flew to Treasure Planet (It's still intact in this continuity) for their prison.

"The Disney Knights will find us, You'll see" Oswald stated.

"Don't get your hopes up, bunny. They'll be too busy to save you guys" Yellow Diamond stated.

"No, it can't be true.." Oswald wept.

Then Yellow Diamond used an illusion of us doing something other than looking for them from her gem as proof.

They all gasped and just seeing the projection broke Oswald's poor little heart.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Bernice was still in the 2012 turtles' lair thing of a way to get revenge on Judge Doom and Sammy.

"Did you heard that Judge Doom dipped Smarty?" Ralph asked Mikey.

"He WHAT?!" Bernice cried as she was randomly sent back to her dimension and switched with a shadow Doppelgänger from her mind.

The Shadow doppelgänger took the form of a female hedgehog that looked like an older form of Amy with longer quills, bangs like Silver in a ponytail with yellow-green chartreuse fur and yellow eyes.

It had a connection to Nazo and was intelligent enough to look through Pixel's updated data on PIXAR's next move which was on the Pixar universe.

Its name was Kage.

Kage means 'Shadow'.

XXXXXXXXX

"Aquamarine, Have you secured Steven?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"Yes, I've just explained the situation to Drakken and Shego and they're on boar with the mission" she replied.

"Good. I need you to find two versions of these characters which I'm sending to you right now" Yellow Diamond stated as Aquamarine got a hologram with a list of the main 1980's and 2014 characters of Rainbow Brite.

"What about the villians?" Aquamarine asked.

"We'll need two main villians of each version to join to make up a full army, Aqua" YD stated.

"It appears there was a 2009 series as well" Aquamarine stated.

"Check that one out too. Make sure you get the colour kids, Stormy, the human boys and the main girl along with their night time friends too" YD(Short for Yellow Diamond) said.

"Ok" Aquamarine stated.

"So was that your boss on your contact thing?" Shego asked.

"Yes, why do you ask human?" Aquamarine said.

"We discussed this. Call me Shego, ok? Anyway, I was just curious. His schemes are getting lamer and lamer as each year passes even though I love him. The flower scheme was the last one I could handle. Now he's trying food schemes and even Kimmy thinks it's downright weird" Shego said.

"Your point is?" Aquamarine asked.

"I'm thinking of getting a new job" Shego said.

"Well, Kim is actually one of the people Yellow Diamond told me to kidnap as well along with her boyfriend. It was hard but I managed to her here and now she's in there" Aquamarine said as she pointed at one of the pods.

"Does your boss hire awesome sidekicks?!" Shego asked, excitedly.

"Shego! Don't abandon me again" Drakken said as he remembered when Shego left him when she had been blasted with that helmet machine that turns villains good and good guys bad and he couldn't even open a pickle jar.

He shivered at the memory with the pickle jar.

"You don't have to abandon him. Since your enemies are out of commotion, would you like to join the Villain alliance?" Aquamarine asked.

"Yes" Shego replied immediately.

"Um...What is it about exactly?" Drakken asked.

"It's where a huge group of villians ban together to eventually form an army so big even the Disney Knights and their allies will fall at our feet!" Aquamarine cried.

"If that's the case then I'm in!" Drakken said.

Aquamarine looked at the evil couple and smiled.

"I'll make sure PIXAR knows about you. Just make sure this hideout doesn't blow up Shego. We can't let the comaste heroes die here" Aquamarine said.

"I'm on it" Shego said.

"By the way, I'm Aquamarine. A Homeworld gem" she said as she activated her gem which brought a modern pistol sword similar to Ruby's in a more preferred gem style that changed her gem.

Aquamarine was a sky blue colour with a yellow diamond on her striped top and striped jeans, sky blue eyes with a darker blue shade pupils, sky blue hair in a bun (Like Human Twilight's) and a aquamarine gem on her back.

"Peridot, make sure Steven's pod is connected to Kindergarten. I'm going to continue the hunt" Aquamarine said as she teleported away.

-End of Cutscene-

_**Extra:** _

_**Young Xehanort captured Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ven and Terra.** _

" _ **Vanitas, I need you to gather the other princesses of light and Disney Princesses in general as a back-up plan for creating the X-blade(pronounced 'Keyblade')" Young Xehanort said.**_

" _ **Ok, but the last three attempts failed thanks to Ven and those new heroes" Vanitus stated.**_

" _ **That's why I need you to do this search in secret so even Yen Sid doesn't supect. I have bring these heroes to another location and hook them up in special pods as well. PIXAR filled me in on her plan but this back-up plan will come in handy if hers fails in the end" Young Xehanort stated.**_

" _ **Very well, young Master" Vanitus said as he went off on his search.**_

_**He shed a tear as he thought of Chee Chee and who she's connected with.** _

_**XXXXXXX** _

_**Lenora contacted Ludo.** _

" _ **PIXAR wants you to recruit Tom and Toffee as they'll be perfect allies to help the alliance get stronger" Lenora told him.**_

" _ **I'm on it, Boss" Ludo said as he held auditions for now army members.**_

_**Just then** _ **a blue-skinned reptilian creature with slicked-back dark purple hair, and yellow eyes wearing a black suit and red tie with one of his fingers on his right hand cut off came.**

" **How did you get here?" Ludo asked.**

" **I let myself in. I'm an evil efficiency expert and I can help you improve your army along with anything you need" the reptilian creature said.**

" **You're hired! What was your name again?" Ludo asked.**

**The creature had disappeared and a card with the name 'Toffee' was left behind.**

" **I've found one of the guys!" Ludo exclaimed.**

**He then called the number underneath.**

" **Toffee, would you like to join an alliance as well since you're so good at being evil and schemes? I know just the person for you..." Ludo began.**

**While Ludo was on the phone to Toffee, a** **demon with salmon-colored hair, very pale whitish-pink skin, three red eyes (one in the middle of his forehead), black vertical lines under and around his eyes, two pale-orange white-tipped horns on the sides of his head, sharp teeth, pointy ears and nose, and a purple tongue wearing a red tattered T-shirt with a star in a maroon circle in the center, long dark-red wristbands, maroon ragged shorts, a dark gray studded belt, orange boots with brown tips, a hoop earring on his right ear, and two studs on his left ear.**

**He had managed to break free of Star's ice spell at the Blood moon ball and changed from wearing a white tailcoat with gold buttons, white pants and black boots, a dark red vest with gold buttons, white shirt, salmon pink ascot, and a red bow tie to his usual and current outfit.**

" **I'm Tom, I'm here for the interview" he said.**

" **Just a moment. Master Ludo is on the phone" one of the monsters told him.**

**Seconds after, Ludo came back into his office.**

" **Are you Tom?" Ludo asked.**

" **Yes" He replied.**

" **Why would you like to join this army?" Ludo asked.**

" **To get back at Marco for stealing that dance and becoming soulmates with Star" Tom stated as he began to get angry which caused his eyes to glow red and his voice changed to a low-pitched demonic voice when he said 'Marco' and 'Soulmates'.**

" **Easy pal. You can let out your anger at the right time which is not now as you might blow your chance" Ludo stated.**

**Brian, a random guy who helps him deal with his anger told him to walk it out which Tom did and calmed him down.**

" **Anyway, According to your files you're Star's ex-boyfriend. You look like have a lot of potential. Would you like join the alliance? My sort-of boss PIXAR thinks you could help make it stronger with your abilities. So what do you say, are you in or out?" Ludo asked.**

" **In" Tom said.**

" **Welcome to the club" Ludo said as he shook Tom's hand.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Sammy's hideout the place where he'd kept Roger Rabbit, The Dark Disney Knights had been sent there to be Judge Doom's bodyguards and watch out for anything suspicious along with Alice and Honey.**

**With Garnet in their possession, they could use her to find out what was going to happen.**

" **There are Disney Princesses like the princesses of heart who are very special called the Disney Princesses of the Fans' heart. The only difference is that some are fans themselves" Garnet told PIXAR.**

" **Blaze, you guys need to keep an eye out for these new types of Princesses ok?" PIXAR contacted them through their headgear.**

" **Roger that, PIXAR" Blaze said as they waited for something to happen.**

**Then a girl appeared out of a flash of light wearing a princess dress which was the black version of Princess Aurora dress and has a tiara on her head with a Minnie mouse symbol shaped jewel on it  
**

**Her eyes were closed as she came out but as the light dimmed, she opened them and looked at what she was wearing.**

**"What the?! what am I doing in this girly get up?! so help me if this is some kinda joke someone is playing it ain't funny!" She cried.**

**She had black hair like Violet Parr's and blue eyes.**

**Then a very dark purple aura came around her body.**

**She looked at the bad guys that wee in front of her who happened to be Alice and Honey.**

**Then she started to crack her knuckles and glared darkly at them.**

**"If you all are the ones who put me in this get up you are about to be in a whole new world of hurt." She stated.**

**Just as she raised her hand to hurt someone, Sammy grabbed her with Judge Doom and the Dark Disney Knights behind him watching.**

**Then her outfit changed back to a black t-shirt with the words the Cartoon Network Knights and black pants(jeans) which was what she had been wearing before.**

" **She's one of them. The Disney Princesses of the Fans Heart" Garnet stated.**

" **The what now?" the girl asked.**

" **They're people who represent the Fans" Garnet explained.**

" **How many are there?" Sammy asked.**

" **Many" Garnet lied.**

**"How many really?" Doom asked as he threatened to pour dip over her (it affects ALL toons people).**

" **Err..." Garnet mumbled as she began to sweat.**

" **ANSWER!" Judge Doom cried.**

" **There's about 10 or so! Don't hurt me!" Garnet cried.**

" **And do we know who one of those Princesses could be?" Sammy asked.**

" **Yes, She's your enemy" Garnet said as she saw a vision of me in a purple version of Belle's dress and praying they'd figure it out sooner and not later.**

**  
"That is all, fusion gem. Brother, take the dip away from the poor girl. Oh, wait. You don't have a gender!" Sammy stated.**

" **You two will stay here for now so no one will be able to find you both. Happy sleeping, girls" Sammy said as he, his brother and the Dark Disney Knights as they all left with only Alice and Honey left to watch them outside the front door.**

**Garnet got an idea and wrote a message on one of her gauntlets before sending it off to Pearl which made one of her gems move to her arm also causing out of the windows to break.**

" **What's your name?" The girl asked.**

" **Garnet" Garnet replied.**

" **I don't know how or why I'm here but what are gems?" she asked**

" **I'll show you a short that explains it once we get out of here and that will answer your question" Garnet replied.**

**Awkward silence.**

" **Goodnight, Garnet" the girl said.**

" **Goodnight" Garnet said.**

**The girl on the top bunker of what appeared to be a metal bunk bed while Garnet took the lower one.**

**The girl looked up at the ceiling and couldn't sleep.  
**

**Her name was Micheala.**

**XXXXXX**

**Pearl and Amethyst managed to find Malachite and stole a gem destabiliser from Peridot.**

**The gem destabiliser resembles a goldish-brown arrowhead-tipped tuning fork with a yellow, oval-shaped bulb suspended between the tips which gives off streams of static energy between the bulb and the hilt was no longer than a forearm.**

**They used the destabiliser on Malachite which spilt Lapis and Jasper apart.**

**Two other gems stayed in the shadows as they helped Pearl, Amethyst and Lapis defeat Jasper.**

**They were good gems called Aquamarine and her best friend Emerald from the Kindergarten.**

**This Aquamarine was 3 weeks old but looked like a 17 year old with her body being petite and elegant along with being the same height as Pearl.**

**They were planted by Peridot while she was at the Kindergarten above two teenage girls which gave them the ability to experience what all human teen girls go through although only Aquamarine chooses to experience Puberty and they had been forced to try to kill the crystal gems .**

**They still have the usual abilities of a normal functioning gem.**

**When they questioned the motive behind this and questioned what humans had even done to deserve this treatment, they were threatened with their very lives at stake and even whipped.**

**A new Aquamarine was created after Good Aquamarine and Emerald deflected to the good side which is the same one that's working with Yellow diamond and went into hiding watching the Crystal Gems and learning more about Earth.**

**This was the moment when they came out to help even though with the fuzzy-detailed timeline, that would make the bad Aquamarine slightly younger than the good version.**

**Good Aquamarine had peach skin similar to a human's as she and Emerald were often mistaken for hybirds.**

**Good Aquamarine had long flowy ankle length pale blonde hair with a pink tinge, and bangs similar to Ariel and Melody's and turquoise eyes wearing a sky blue flowy mid thigh tube top dress that flares out when she moves, or spins, and often looks like dancing water, or waves under a median shade of blue half duster with a light blue bikini top with black strings that tie around the back of her neck over it, pale pink ballet slippers that lace the whole way up to her knees, and her heart shaped aquamarine Gem just above where her heart was meant to be.**

**She used her ability to manipulate water and wind to help the Crystal gems fight Jasper.**

" **Hey, Pearl! Can we join your group?" Good Aquamarine (Marine for short) asked.**

" **Ok, try to keep up" Pearl replied as she blasted Jasper with the tip of her spear.**

" **Will do, Captain" Good Marine replied.**

" **Garnet's technically the captain now..." Amethyst began as she formed a spin dash attack at Jasper which clashed with Jasper's same attack.**

**XXXXXX**

**Negaduck, Megavolt and Bushroot found the tronsplitter which was a camera made from a toast oven.**

**They realised they needed Darkwing for it to work but the camera had saved Negaduck 1's particles so they activated it.**

**Negatron Negaduck(AKA Negaduck 1) looked like Darkwing but with dark eyebrows, after being galvanized became black and white with black and red eyes.**

" _ **I am the most fiendish terror that flaps in the darkest night, I am the skunk that pollutes your air! I AM...NEGADUCK!**_ **" Negaduck 1 cried.**

**Once Negatron Negaduck came out, PIXAR requested Negaduck 2 to find Steelbeak and the eggheads to join the alliance as well.**

**So they went off to search throughout St Canard and beyond.**

**Steelbeak was a roster with a steel beak wearing a blue suit in a 1920's gangster style with a 1920's gangster accent and was a F.O.W.L. Agent.**

**He and the egghead soldiers (Birds wit helmets shaped like eggs) were waiting for Negaduck patiently.**

**So Negaduck 2 filled Steel Beak in on the situation and he agree to go with the plan.**

**Then they went rode through St Canard to meet PIXAR to go over the game plan.**

" **Wait till Darkwing sees us now!" Bushroot exclaimed.**

**-end of Extra-**

**I hope you've enjoyed my very long chapter! My laptop was a few sticky keys so sometimes the spelling will be a bit odd at times. Just a heads up!**

**Anyway, who's looking forward to next week's episode of Gravity Falls?!**

**I've even got the huge battle I've foreshadowed with a huge twist that going to be based on the board game that appears in that episode! (it came to me randomly)**

**Once I get to see the episode, I'll do a few tweaks to the future plan of that arc so it's not exactly like what happens in the episode.**

**HUGE WARNING! There's going to be a flashback episode linked to the 'Tale of Two Stans' episode with added dialogue in the present as well so be warned!**

**Question time!**

**Did you like how I added another vision of what Garnet saw?**

**Do you like the Disney Princesses of the fans' heart idea?**

**Do you like the idea of more Kindergarten and Homeworld gems appearing?**

**Would you like more foreshadowing and plot twist?**

**Should I go back to doing little shorts in between the action for more suspense again?**

**Who wants to create more OCs for the Junior Disney Knights, Crystal Gems and Homeworld gems?(They can even be you birthstone as long as it not already in the show or story at the moment)**

**Can anyone help me with alternative plans if PIXAR's endgame plan doesn't work along with a cool name for 'Maya'?**

**Also, if you really want a flashback backstory arc dedicated to the junior Disney Knights, you have to show it! (I am going to do but I know to know you want it)**

**Code time!**

**(Keyword:Darkwing duck)**

**Phjdyrow lv pdg**

**Exvkurrw, hyhubrqh vbpsdwklhv brx zkb duh brx vr fuxho?**

**Erwk Qhjdgxfnv duh mxvw dv phdq!**

**Jrvdobq lv vwloo qlqh (lq d fduwrrq vhqvh)**

**Rsdo lv frro!**

**Zkdw gr brx wklqn ri wkh Glvqhb Sulqfhvvhv ri Idqv Khduw?**

**Lv wkh ylvlrq sorw wzlvw jrrg iru brx?**

**Gxqjhrqv, gxqjhrqv dqg Pruh gxqjhrqv frplqj wr brx olyh qhaw Prqgdb!**

**Ghvfhqgdqwv lv frplqj wr brx olyh wrpruurz!**

**More mystery coming soon along a musical chapter with Miku and Oliver eventually!**

**So read and review or PIXAR and her grand group of allies + Bill Cipher will get you!**

**Disney Knight Grace, out!;)**

**PS: I'll be updating again in the middle of the week!**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first instalment of the third story! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like my attempt at foreshadowing with a flashback as I was trying that out for the first time within a flashback.
> 
> Have ever noticed that Rainbow Quartz looks similar to Danse from Jem and the holograms? That's why I gave both of them a cameo at the same time in the same room together!
> 
> More mystery, adventure and excitement coming soon!
> 
> Now for Question time with Steven and Mabel!
> 
> Mabel: Do you think Mabel and Dipper will end up like Stanley and Stanford?
> 
> Steven: Do you think Peridot meant the earth exploding or more homeworld gems coming to invade when she said 'The earth has an expiration date and I'm not going to stick around when it comes' (Or something like that)?
> 
> Mabel: Do you like the idea of an even more epic battle to come at the very end?
> 
> Steven: Do you want more gems (specifically Birthstone gems) to appear in this story that everyone hopes will appear in the show?
> 
> Mabel: Do you want more Jem cameos?
> 
> Steven: Do you want Megatron to be working with PIXAR in exchange for the Autobot's destruction and the cube(Whatever that is) along with Starscream finally getting fired?
> 
> Mabel: Do you want more Toon Patrol cameos?
> 
> Steven: Would you like a flashback mini saga that explains the whole 'Rose-gives-up-her-physical-form-to-give-birth-to-Steven' concept?
> 
> Mabel: Who else wants the connection between Lion and Rose (Minus the fact that they're both pink!) along with the fact that her sword was in his mane to be explained better along with the previous Gem war?
> 
> Steven: Who's heard of Princess Starla and the Jewel Riders?
> 
> Mabel: Who likes Watermelon sweets and ADVENTURE TIME?!
> 
> Steven: Who want a mega awesome crossover sleepover party?! (With Steven Universe, Star VS the forces of evil, Gravity Falls, Adventure Time, Over the Garden wall, the Bravest warriors(?) and some of the old cartoons as well like Jem and the Holograms (Plus the Misfits with their own sleepover), RWBY (at some point) etc)
> 
> Me: Thanks you two but I'll take over now.
> 
> Should I add potential and slightly confirmed worlds that could appear and have been seen in the new KH3 trailer in the story? (along with the new heartless etc)
> 
> Should I hint Sailor Moon at some point?
> 
> Should I also hint at Danny Phantom, G I Joe and KP?(who has to save Atomic Betty from the moon who's now somehow in her 17 year old form)


End file.
